


Taming The Fire

by Imotales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imotales/pseuds/Imotales
Summary: can one person change the tide of the war? Voldemort did with her power and politics . So did Draco Malfoy with his love. An old tale of love written for morningmadam's fest with a supernatural twist.The world burned with her power so did she. She remembered only one face. Could he save her? She didn't waned him to.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Where Gods Dwell: A Dramione Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my second ever story on ao3. I really got a very short time t write this as I had been taking exams. I hope you guys like it.  
> Thanks for reading. Love ya  
> I apologize beforehand as i didn't get the time to edit and my first language is not english.

So first I would like to say something about the prompt-  
PROMPT – Kaali and Shiva  
The legend of Kaali and Shiva is an old and very famous indian legend. After the death of Shiva’s beloved wife ‘devi’ Sati (devi – goddess) Shiva was heartbroken for thousand years. In the meanwhile the other gods heard in a prophecy that son of Shiva and Parvati, who was infant daughter of Himalaya’s (another god) would be a great warrior and their protector. But Shiva had lost all interest in the mortal life after Sati’s death. So the gods hoped when Parvati grows up she will somehow bring about this miracle and Shiva would again cometo the mortal life.  
Years passed and according to the prophecy Parvati grew up to be an exceptional young woman. She fell in love with Shiva at the first glance. Through lots of hardships finally she united with her love.   
After another thousands of years gods were attacked by ‘asurs’ (demons). The ‘asurs’ killed hundreds of mortals and gods and anyone who came in their way. None could stop then. At that moment devi Parvati, who considered everyone her children, in blind rageand grief came down to the battle field herself and started killing everyone. After all the ‘asurs’ were killed and the remaining were trying to escape with their lives, she still kept killing anyone on sight. In her blood thirst she started killing gods and mortals alike who came in her way. She became unstoppable. Gods feared , like this the whole world will be destroyed in her hands. She became known with the name Kaali, the ferocious goddess. Then the gods went to Shiva in hopes that maybe he will be able to stop devi Kaali. Shiva tried to coerce her, command her but when nothing worked he came infront her defenceless and laid down under feet. And when devi Kaali realized she was about to harm her own husband she came to her senses.

So my story is roughly based on the legend above. I don’t know if it is good enough as I really got a very short time to write this because I had to take some very important exams in this year. But I really wanted to submit something for this fest. I apologize again if the story is not upto the mark.

#

CHAPTER 1

In one corner of the dark library a shadow of lamp flickered....a teenage girl stood in the restricted section, streatching on her toes she reached for book after book. then she walked to another isle muttering unintelligable words to herself, maybe listing the books she still had to take or cursing someone or something, it seemd by the expresion on her face. a big pile of boks floated behind her, following her steps.

Hermione Granger hurriedly collected the books she needed. There wasn't much time left. It was already past midnight. The library had closed down but with Dumbledor's permission she could stay in the library and borrow books as long as she wanted. She remembered the look Madam Pince had thrown at her before handing her over the extra keys of library. She knew, at least knew enough to pity her. Only five and a half months were left before they will set on their impossible journey. At least it seemed impossible to her. But sometimes Harry and Ron's belief and Dumbledor's ecouragement made her feel , maybe it was not an impossible task. Whatsoever she didnt had any choice. Her choice had been robbed of her since the moment she had leviated a book to her bed at the age of three. 

She whirled behind hearing the sound of breathing behind her, wand at ready. Malfoy stood there.....again. Again he had a bottle of firewhiskey dangling from one of his hand as he leaned on the wall beside the alcove. "What are you doing here?" - she whispered. Now it was getting fraustating. She couldnt undrsatnd the reason why Malfoy had developed a sudden interest in her. She had noticed, during meal times , his eyes never stryaed from her , if he was present obviously. The same thing happened in the classes they shared. "what do you want Malfoy?" "what is so special in you Granger ?" he whispered as he advanced towards her unsteadily. He was drunk..... again. He stood just infront of her and lifted his free hand towards her face, as if wanting to touch her. But his hand hovered in the air. Hermione watched her transfixedly. If she said he wasnt beautiful, she would be lying. His loose tie dangled from his neck, upper three buttons of his open, revealing a pale column of flesh. His lean and muscled body prominent , in the white shirt. Suddenly Hermione felt her mouth was dry. She just stared at his stormy grey eyes , registering in the back pf her mind that she should back away but failing to do so. His hand came upo her cheek making her flinch. " Don't be afraid Granger! I can't hurt you remember?" 'can't ' not 'won't' she briefly registered in her mind. He chuckled silently.She could smell the heavy stench of firewhiskey in his breath. Suddenly he backed away stumbling. Her cheek still burned where his hand was. "why are you here Malfoy? Pansy mst be worrying about you." "why do you care?" he snarled, his eyes wild.then he again let out a chuckle like a maniac, " oh! i forgot about the truce.it's hrd to remember certain things you know when you are trying to drown your whole in a bottle." he lifted the bottle up taking another swig of it and started examining the bottle with great interest. Hermione sighed. She held him as he swayed again " let's get you to your dorm Malfoy" she whispered as she walked him towards the Slytherin dorm after sending a patronus to Pansy with her wand.   
As they walked through the dark corridor lit with only a few candles, she wondered this was the first time she had touched him. She imagined the way he would have sneered and jerked away from her if he was sober. He would have cursed her colourfully telling to keep her mudblood germs to herself, a bitter smile graced her lips. "you didn't tell me Granger" he whispered in her ear. Hermione shivered, must be the chill in the dark corridor. "what Malfoy?" "about what is so special in you? why you are so damn pretty or why you seem to be the living breathing example of everything opposite to what i have known in my whole life? or why i can'tkeep you away from my head? even when the firewhiskey makes me forget everything , even Pansy , still whenever you walk in all i can think of you? why Granger? you remind me every moment how wrong my life was , my knowledge was. Everything i have known , my parents have believed was lie. That is why they are dead and I'm living such a shitty life where i hate myself. I wish you just did'nt exist Granger." Hermione listened his rant silently. Did she had anything to say? No. She pitied him because he had nothing left except his life and a few people who were just like him. At least she had a reason to go on. At the begining of this year, Harry had been right. Malfoy had taken the dark mark. Voldemort had initiated him fully as a deatheater, making him participate in the revels and operations before he returned to Hogwarts to fulfill his special mission. Voldemort had never meant for him to succeed. He was supposed to be the scpegoat dying in the hands of Dumbledor's Order of Phoenix trying to kill him or in his hands after Draco's failure. It would have been a suitable punishment for Lucious. But at the end Lucious had shown tremendous amount of love for his family that Hermione never imagined he could be capable of. Lucious had put Draco's responsibility in Dumbledor's hands and Narcissa had extracted a wizarding oath from Snape to protect his son. Then they ahd proceeded to spy for the order. They knew their cover would be soon blown away when dark lord will try to contact Draco and fail, but still they stayed. Lucious knew it was futile to run away as he had the dark mark . Voldemort could trace him anywhere as after so many years of having the mark, his magic was irreversibly bound with the dark lord. The dark magic frm the the dark mark had seeped to his magical core. Narcissa had a choice but she loved her husband enough to want to die by his side instead of living alone. Since then Draco was trapped in Hogwarts with a few fellow Slytherins who did'nt want to take part in this war, so they had hid inside the walls of Hogwarts. Hermione had seen the downward spiral of her fellow classmate after that. He had shut everyone out and had taken solace in the alcohol. From being the second in the class he was now barely passing. He did'nt attend classes nor the meals. Only his friends tried to keep him sane. 

Hermione noticed the pureblood girl near the entrance of Slytherin commonroom. The dark eyed girl took Draco from her arms as he mumbled something unintelligable and struggled to hold his weight. "Thank you" she mumbled before going inside. Hermione stared at the closed portrait for a moment and then turned to return to the Gryffindor tower. 

##

Hermione stared at the parchment without absorbing anything. Harry and Ron were off to their Quidditich practice. She didn't understand why the practice was important to them. In only four months they will be off searching for the horcuxces. She at least hoped, they would get the four monthes. Voldemort was slowly and subtly bending the Ministry to his wills. She had heard about the missing Ministry officials who had opposed him. Last day Snape had called them and given them a bad news. Umbridge , who had recently given a high position in ministry, was pushing for a new law regarding muggleborns. The ministry would round up all the muggleborns and trials would be held to determine if they are any threat to the wizarding world. According to the trials, measures would be taken. Hermione knew what this law was for. It was to put binds on the magic of muggleborns. And she also knew what would happen if she was still in Hogwarts when the law passed. She would be hauled up to the Ministry at the first given chance and will be thrown into azkaban or to something similarly horrible. She also knw Dumbledor would not be able to help her beacause that would mean throwing all the innocent children to the wolves. Some Voldemort supporters in ministry was looking for any excuse to raise the notion that Dumbledor should be removed from Hogwarts. They only had time till the law passed.  
Hermione's headache flared again. She wondered if she should take a nap. Harry and Ron had been telling her , she was putting too much pressue on herself.The classes have lessened and now all three of them spent their extra time learning advanced magic and occlumency while Dumbledor and Snape searched for the lcations of the other horcruxes. Hermione had also started research of her own and making Harry and Ron help her. She just couldn't let people do something so important and sit idly knowing nothing. She had a feeling Dumbledor won't be able to help them for long. Her headache increased again. Hermione closed her eyes and groaned, standing up to go to her bed. Since her eighteenth birthday she felt ill. Constant headache and muscle pain had become a regularity as well as accidental magic. Hermione had chalked it up to her magical core becoming free of the binding of the ministry and returning to its full potntial. Ron had also said it felt weird when the magical binding on his core had been unleashed, as did Harry. Hermione had only wondered about what that means at that time. Being a muggleborn some rules were different for her than the pure and halfboods. A wizarding baby was registered after his or her birth in the wizarding ministry. Later he was also registered if he wished or his parents wanted , in the muggle ministry, by the team of representatives of wizarding ministry that dealt very secretly with the muggle minister and a special team of his. It enabled wizards to obtain papers important to live in the muggle world if necessary. And obviously this practice was very rare in the wizarding world. When the child starts to show accidental magic ministry traces the child and some magical bindings are put on his magical core untill he comes off age and he is considered to be eligible to control his powers himself. In the wizarding world the age was seventeen. But in case of muggleborns , they were registerd in the muggle ministry after birth, often their parents being totally unaware of their magical heritage. And later when they become eleven years old and the magical schools start to find them with their old magick, ministry registers them and place bindings on their magical cores. As the legal age in the muggle world is eighteen and muggleborns are first registered in the muggle world, the bindings remain till they are eighteen. Again if they wished they could remain in the wizarding world and ask to remove their records in the muggle world. Both the processes of registering in muggle ministry being a wizard and erasing records of a muggleborn was timeconsuming.   
So Hermione had to wait another year than Harry and Ron. As soon as her head hit the pillow she blacked out. No one noticed in the empty dorm how the fire of the candles grew abnormally and then completely went out, submerging the room into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! me again. So here is the second chapter. Hope you guys will like it.

CHAPTER 2

##

Hermione shivered sitting in the library. It was late again. Madam Pince had gone to her quarters long ago. She wondered, was she coming down with some magical ailment. She had tried pepper up potion and some healing potions but none had worked. Her headache had only increased. Sometimes she felt feverish and pain in her whole body. She was also having problems sometimes, to control her magic. She needed to get to her dorm and sleep it off. Hermione stood up to collect the books but as soon as she took a step, the world whirled and she blacked out.

##

Draco looked up startled as he heard the sound of explosion from the other side of the library. He knew the only other person in this large library was Granger.   
Since the day he had heard his parents were dead, they had paid the price to save his life, he was devastated. He had felt his world crashed around him. Gone were his parents, gone were his home and wealth, even his beloved Slytherin house was now in shambles. Everything that defined Draco’s life had vanished in a few months. He had taken comfort in firewhiskey and everything else that can make him forget about his shitty life. By embracing the addiction he had lost his grades, not that they were any use of him now. And quidditich matches had stopped since last year. Not that this year Slytherin had enough skilled players to form a team. Very few of his year had returned this year. Some were being trained to be deatheaters and some had fled from the country. He even had lost those beliefs about blood purity that he had clung to since childhood…look where they had led his parents. They had to die to save their son’s life. He hated himself more for it. Till this year he hated Granger not only because she was Potter’s best friend and a mudblood but because she had proved every single of his belief wrong. She was brilliant, kind and well mannered, where a mudblood should have been stupid, filthy and disgusting. Even if the mudblood was smart enough to learn manners and was intelligent he could never be able to beat a true wellbred pureblood. Her manners or beauty could never be equal to a true pureblood lady. But Granger ? She was never beaten in class by anyone. Her manners were better than many pureblood girls and her beauty? Hell! She was beautiful enough to make him stare at her, to make him hard…..him…the noble heir of house of Malfoy’s who wanted nothing but best for themselves.  
He still remembered the look in her eyes when Dumbledor had announced what had happened with his parents in front of the order. He had been taken to the grimmuald’s place that night, house of Sirius Black. Everyone had stared at him with pity but somehow his eyes were locked with hers. There wasn’t pity but something different in her eyes, there was empathy, a need to comfort him that he couldn’t understand. And most surprisingly he had felt good knowing that somehow, for some crazy reason she cared. Since then he had seen her trying to defend him, include him in their conversation, protect him from Weasley’s comments and even caring for his health , whenever they were together. She had done all this when during the break thy were cooped up in the grimmuald’s place because they had nowhere to go. At first he had wondered why Granger had no where to go. Didn’t she had a perfect little family in her muggle world. But what he had heard had shocked him . She had erased herself from their life and sent them out of the country. He was awed with her strength that day. Even at school he knew she sometimes asked Pansy about how he had been doing. It made him curious, insanely curious about why she cared and also why he felt good when she showed she cared .He even had gone so far to accost her in a dark hallway and ask. But she was confused like she didn’t know herself why she cared. Hell! She hadn’t even noticed she was going out of her way until he cornered her about it, like caring for people were just her second nature.  
Since then it had only fueled his curiosity. She was like puzzle , an intricate ,beautiful puzzle he wanted to figure out. He started observing her , how she went out of her way for people, what made her tick , what made her laugh…..like he was obsessed with her. Even though he drowned himself in alcohol after his parents death. She was still there…in his mind. He had tried to forget everything and her in alcohol and flesh until that day. That day, when he had been searching Astoria for a quick release he had found Pansy waiting for him. She had cried and cried until she broke the news to him. She was pregnant. Draco knew she loved Blaise and Blaise loved her. But Pansy had told him the news first. She wanted to kill the fetus. She didn’t want to bring a baby in this war torn world. That had jerked him awake from his stupor. On the next day immediately he had gone to Snape wanting to help. Since then he spent every waking hour when he wasn’t sloshed or high in research of the horcruxes. He knew it was a very secret research, very few of the order were aware about it. He was trusted enough to to be known about him. And that had baffled him but he suspected it was Dumbledor's decision. That old wizard had some inexplicable desire to save him , merlin knows why. Potter and his friends knew more than he did and they were planning something. But that was only known by Professor Snape and Dumbledor. 

##

Draco walked slowly towards the source of the sound. smell of burning books were getting stronger as he turned each corner.   
First he saw a wall of flames surrounding the table in the corner of the library. The books and papers on the table were ablaze. dark smoke curled towards his face blurring his vision.He coughed and tried to see through the smoke. A ring of fire surrounded the table. Though there was nothing to sustain the fire, the flames still grew on the stone floor of the library. Draco cursed as his whole body felt too hot , even his feet within his dragonhide shoes. He deduced it was some magical fire like fiendfire as the flames only grew inching closer to the wooden book shelves.  
Draco conjured a large jet of water and put out the fire. He slid down a bookshelf sighing. It was indeed a magical fire. when he tried to put the fire out, he felt as if the fire was absorbing his magic. It had taken much longer to put the ring of fire though he had conjured a very large water jet. As he looked towards the table again, he felt his heart stop. The are was slowly clearing of the smoke and a girl could be seen lying in the middle of the floor just in front the table. Her mehagony curls sprawled on the floor.Draco rushed towards the girl. His heart hammered in her chest. he couldn't understand how Granger got stuck inside a ring of flames. He kneel on the floor and pulled the unconscious witch in his arms. She seemed untouched, not even a dark spot was on her face. And most surprisingly she was burning." Did she had a fever?", Draco wondered. As he checked her temperature and fussed over her trying to make sure she wasn't injured he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the witch. She looked so vulnerable. Draco had never seen her so vulnerable. He knew she was beautiful, during these months in his weird fixation with her , he had noticed as much. She was beautiful when she was engrossed in her books, when she helped someone and her compassion and loving nature shone on her face....and fascinating,captivating when she fought , be it with a wand or a verbal war. But this time it was different. It was a different kind of beauty. He felt ,he could crush her so easily that it made him afraid. He conjured a some water and gently splashed her face as he murmured her name. With a wheezing noise the water immediately evaporated from her face. He was shocked. Was she cursed? but he had seen this effect on only a few curse victims and one of them was the dark lord's blood boiling curse. But she wasn't showing any sign of distress except the very high temperature. Draco panicked. Her temperature was increasing. he could feel the blistering heat through all the layers of his school robes. He could hardly touch her forehead for more than a few moments. She was so hot. Suddenly Hermione shivered. Her eyelashes trembled as if she was trying to open her eyes. Draco heaved a breath of relief- " Open your eyes Granger? Are you sick? I will take you the hospital wing right now." Suddenly her hand clutched his hand on her cheek and she opened her eyes.

Draco was speechless. Her normally brown eyes were golden like molten gold and it had it was glowing eerily. And the most surprising thing was the way she was looking at him, like she didn't recognize him. Draco couldn't tear his eyes from her eeri eyes. She slowly sat up and her other hand came upon on his cheek, slowly caressing. Draco flinched but couldn't move away. Her hand was burning was somehow the heat felt comfortable. And she kissed him.   
Her hot lips molded with his cold ones. And he felt all the rational thoughts flew away from his mind. She slightly shifted her position and straddled him. Her small hands buried in his thick hair and she pulled on them as she thrust her tongue in his mouth. She kissed him in a frenzy like her life depended on it. Draco felt his mind shut off as his whole body burned with need. His hands run over her whole body. He could not get enough her. Her whole body was still burning as he shifted her skirt and grabbed her bottom. But the heat felt so pleasurable burning him through her clothes. He felt as if he was siphoning off the heat from her body.   
Their tongue battled for dominance as he started to unbutton her shirt. Suddenly he felt her going limp against him. Just like it had started suddenly, the frenzied need to touch her left his body and he felt his rationality slip back into place. He adjusted her body and rested her head on his shoulder as he cradled her. Her body felt cold against his warm skin. He was still painfully hard and her soft body resting against his own did nit help the matter. But now Draco felt he could think clearly. Something was happening with Granger and he was sure of it. He couldn't make head or tail of the incident hat had just taken place between them. He slowly lifted the girl in his arms and carried her towards the hospital wing.


End file.
